Natsu the dragon Slayer's fate
by Tsuna69
Summary: Natsu was doing a mission impossible but was dragged to do it by Mira. He took the quest to go to Sabretooth to get a treasure back, but instead trouble await him. After an run in the forest after Sting kisses him he encounter an familiar face who he wishes never to see but he plans to take Natsu away from everybody to make Natsu his but Sting won't stand by and watch.
1. Chapter 1

"You guys don't need me, so let me go." Natsu was captured by none other than the two dragon slayers he had defeated in the magic games and they didn't look like they were going to let him leave.

"Why is it that you're dressed like a girl? Sting yelled but his yelled was unheard since Natsu manage to cover his ears before he spoke.

"That's a funny story." Natsu laughed.

"Is it funny? Sting glared which scared the life out of Natsu.

"Sting, don't be like that." Rogue said as he left the room.

Sting took a step toward Natsu and finally gave him a smile.

Why is he smiling like that? It's not a good sign.

Sting grabbed Natsu's chin and took a closer look at Natsu.

"You're pretty cute as a girl but don't you dare dress like this again." From what Natsu got from Sting, it felt like an order.

"I don't want all the guys to fall madly for you."

_Huh?_ Natsu was getting confused.

Sting noticed the confuse look on Natsu's face and gave a small laugh.

"You don't understand huh, well I'll make you." He said as he pressed his lips onto Natsu's lips. Natsu had never been kissed before in his whole life, this kiss was sweet and soft. Sting let go and stared at Natsu who was blushing.

"Why are you blushing? Sting yelled. Natsu then stared at Sting and pointed at him." But you are too."

"Am not! Sting got annoyed and turned around. The Sting turned around and stared at Natsu once again and grabbed him by the arm.

_I have a bad feeling about this_

After one look Sting dragged Natsu out the room.

"Help me! I really have a bad feeling.

* * *

**Flashback**

Natsu was looking for a new mission to do since he was pretty bored when he saw a post. Natsu looked and read it.

"Sabertooth stolen my treasure, return it for 2000." A smile appeared in Natsu's face but then he notice on the bottle it said girls only. "Why girls only?

"Natsu, you going to do that Mission." Mira asked as she noticed the flyer on Natsu's hand.

"There no way I'm taking this one it's for girls only but the price is good, too bad for me." Natsu sighed.

"Natsu I have a good idea that will help you do that mission and besides, Sabertooth is someone Fairy Tail can never forgive." Mira said with her eyes burning red.

Natsu had a bad feeling so he tried to slip away but Mira caught him by his scarf.

"You can't escape."

The next thing Natsu knew was that he was dressed as a girl with brunette hair.

"I should have never seen that post." Natsu cried.

"Return with money in your hands, Natsu." Mira said as she pushed him out the door.

**End of Flashback**

This is all Mira's fault.

* * *

While being dragged by Sting, Natsu felt a strange feeling and he wanted to know what it was. Natsu had no choice but to use his fire magic and escape, while the two was distracted Natsu manage to escape and took a run for it. He ran to where he felt that strange feeling in the forest, he found a tall tree and saw a strange mark on it.

"I've seen this somewhere before." Natsu touched the tree.

"Natsu! Sting called out and saw the branches of the tree grabbing onto Natsu.

"What's happening? Natsu couldn't get free from the branches, he even tried his fire magic.

"Let me go! Natsu yelled getting angry every second.

"Quiet it down! A man appeared from the tree and walked toward Natsu. The man touched Natsu's face with a smile on his face but that was no ordinary smile.

"Natsu, it has been awhile hasn't it.

_Why is he here?_

"Who are you? Sting yelled.

"I'm here to take Natsu away."

"You take your hands off of him! Sting yelled.

_Why is Sting so mad?_

Sting rushed toward the man and attacked him but the man dodged him like it was nothing.

"Your attacks are useless against me."

Sting was getting hurt with every move he did to attack the man but he always countered it. Natsu didn't like this even if Sabertooth was an enemy to Fairy Tail.

"Stop it! Natsu yelled." The man walked back to Natsu and looked at him. "How you've grown my Natsu?

_Why is he here in the first place?_

"I was planning on taking you with me but I'm going to have a little more fun but next time, you will belong to me." With that said the man disappeared. The tree freed Natsu but his eyes closed slowly.

"Natsu." Sting ran toward Natsu and held him in his arms.

"Natsu, what's wrong?

"You're fine." Natsu smiled.

"That's not important." Sting was more worried about Natsu then himself, sure he got beaten by that unknown guy but he wasn't that badly hurt.

Sting felt like he had met that unknown guy somewhere before but he couldn't figure out where.

Later that day Sting was watching Natsu sleep.

"So you gotten to level two yet." Rogue said without a smile on his face.

"When did you….

"I've been here the whole time, you just didn't notice.

"I don't know if you're making fun of me or just being mean." Sting sighed.

"The head wants to speak to you." Rogue said as he started to walk out the door.

"Rogue." Sting called out and pointed to Natsu's right shoulder and below they saw that his Fairy tail guild mark had vanished.

_What's going on here?_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEre is Chapter 2 sorry for long update**

* * *

Natsu was sitting on the bed and he had noticed that his Fairy Tail mark had vanished and it wasn't a good sign. Ever since yesterday when he appeared.

_I have to go to Fairy Tail._

Natsu got up from the bed, he didn't want Sting or Rogue to know that he was leaving because if they knew they would stop him, just like this morning when he tried to reason with them.

**Flashback**

"I'm going to Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he reached for the door but Sting grabbed his hand.

"That's not a good idea." He said pulling Natsu back and threw him on the bed.

"What are you saying? Natsu yelled.

"Sting is right." Rogue said.

"That man might come back after you." Sting said. He had an worried expression on his face even Rogue had worry expression.

_They don't remember who he is?_

**End of Flashback**

_I'm not going to stand here and do nothing and plus Fairy Tail might be worried about me._

Natsu looked down the window and jumped out the window.

* * *

Natsu arrived at the entrance of Fairy Tail then he entered inside and saw that everybody was acting like how they usual do then they turned their heads to face Natsu.

"Who are you? They all said in union. Natsu was in shock when they asked who he was.

"I'm Natsu, I'm member of Fairy… Natsu stopped half way because he knew if he told them he was a Fairy Tail they won't believe him when his mark was also gone. Natsu had the saddest look in his eyes as he turned around then he bumped into someone. Natsu looked up to see the person.

"Gray." He mumbled that nobody could hear. Gray just stared at the Natsu then he opened his mouth. Natsu knew what Gray was about to say so he ran out the door as fast as possible.

_Why has everybody forgotten me?_

Natsu legs started to get weak as he dropped to the ground. He stared at the ground.

_He has something to do with this. Why did he have to come back?_ Natsu wasn't someone who would usually cry but knowing the people he cared for and protected would forget him made him feel so sad.

"Natsu-san." Natsu looked up and saw Sting giving him a hand. Natsu didn't know what he felt when he saw Sting. It wasn't a good or bad feeling but he needs somebody right no so he took Sting's hand. Sting noticed that Natsu's eyes were red. "Let's go back." He said.

_Why is he suddenly nice to me? Am I dreaming all this?_

* * *

Natsu was back in the same room. He stared out the window and thought about what had just happened. "What do I do now? He said as he stared at the window with his reflection showing.

"What happened? Rogue asked.

"What I got from Natsu-san is that everybody in Fairy Tail has forgotten about him?

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized surprising the two Sabertooth.

"You don't need to be sorry." Sting responded, waving off the older male's apology, his hands left Natsu's arm, after he steadied the other one." Things like these can't be easily be expected."

_Is he trying to cheer me up?_ Natsu repeated the words that Sting had said in his head. Suddenly Natsu remember yesterday that Sting had kissed him on the felt, remember that make his whole face bright red. "Are you okay? Sting asked noticing his face. "It's nothing." Natsu said turning his head around.

_Why did I think about that kiss? I don't like him like that._

"I wonder what he is thinking about." Rogue gave Sting a smirk and left the room leaving the two alone.

"Natsu-san." Sting called out.

"You can just call me Natsu." Natsu said. "I don't like being called Natsu-san."

A smile appeared on Sting's face.

"Natsu." Sting said." About that guy if he comes again I promise I will protect but I might not be strong as you to protect you but I will get stronger so I can protect you."

Natsu turned around hearing those words come out from Sting's mouth. "Why do you want to protect me? He asked.

"I….

"Huh.

"You're really dense aren't you even when I gave that damn kiss." He yelled.

Hearing the word kiss made Natsu's face blush.

"You will be able to stay here but not for free."

"What do you want then? Natsu asked.

"Help by using your body."

"What!

The next thing Natsu knew was he was feeding Sting like he was some servant, inside Natsu was very upset but he couldn't go back to Fairy Tail. He tried to keep cool but the way Sting treated him, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why am I feeding you? He yelled.

"You can't be mad about this Natsu since I'm giving a place to stay." Sting said as he hugged Natsu. "What are you doing? Natsu yelled.

"I love you." Sting whispered.

* * *

Gray was in his room from he came back from a mission with Lucy and Erza but he felt different for some reason.

_That boy._

Gray remember the boy he bump into this afternoon, seeing his face made him feel like he had met him somewhere before but he couldn't quite know where.

Maybe I'm thinking too much and why was that boy crying.

Gray was feeling bored so he decided to go back to Fairy Tail. When Gray arrived at Fairy Tail, he noticed all the Fairy Tail members were inside gathered in front of the board.

"What's going on? Gray asked.

"Master found a huge job which could make Fairy Tail in danger." Mira said. Gray looked closer and saw what the sheet on the board said.

The Evil Dark Wizard has returned which could destroy the whole country so all the clans must gather and work together and stop it. The wizard was sealed hundred years ago but now the seal has broken and is on the loose.

"But we don't know what this wizard looks like? Gray asked.

"That's true." Erza said as she entered the building with Lucy by her side.

"We must find some information on the wizard."


	3. Chapter 3

**TheRealmsOfDream** - _yea english isnt my first language and thanks for letting me know, i like to know what problems i may have in the story, it helps me improve.  
_**darkhuntressxir -** _Yep, he's the wizard that Natsu and Sting met._

* * *

Sting, Natsu and Rogue had decided to go into town to get a few things. The town was where Natsu grew up but he didn't feel like it was home anymore since all his friends who he thought of family didn't remember who he was. Natsu gave a small sigh. Sting and Rogue noticed this but decided to stay quiet and say nothing.

"How can this cost so much! Natsu stopped on his tracks when he heard that voice.

"Natsu." Sting and Rogue said in union. Without thinking he ran toward the direction of the voice. There he arguing with the owner of a shop. Natsu couldn't stop staring at the person. Gray turned around and realizes he saw somebody was watching him and his eyes went to the pink hair boy who gave him such sad eyes.

"Natsu! Sting and Rogue finally caught up with Natsu. Sting stared at the boy who Natsu was staring at.

"Fairy Tail's Gray, right." The moment that Gray heard Sting say his name for some reason he didn't know but he felt really pissed off. "For some reason I really hate you." Sting hearing this couldn't help but gave a smirk."Likewise."

"Let's go." Rogue said pulling Natsu away from Gray and walking away from the scene.

"Who's that? Gray pointed at the Natsu's back. That question made Sting angry because the reason Natsu was sad was because of Gray and his friends forgetting who he was. "It's not of your business." He said and followed behind Natsu and Gray.

"He has us now." Sting thought.

* * *

"Are we going to let Master Jiemma know about Natsu? Rogue asked. Sting quickly shook his head. "We can't let anybody in the Sabertooth know about Natsu." Rogue knew that Sting was in love with Natsu but he knew there was something Sting was keeping from him.

Natsu lying on the bed and was thinking about what had just happened. He met up with Gray but of course Gray doesn't know who he is. A tear fell down his face. "Why have he and everybody forget who I am yet Sting and Rogue knows who I am? The thought kept coming in his head, he wanted to know. It all started when He appeared. Natsu turned to look at his lower right shoulder where the Fairy tail mark used to be.

_Why did it disappear?_

"Natsu." Natsu turned to look at the door and saw Sting standing there with a tray of food in his hands. He walked toward Natsu and placed the tray on the side table. "You must be hungry." He smiled.

"Can we go back to the forest? Natsu asked. Natsu knew that it was bad to ask but he wanted to go back there, he wanted to confirm something. "Why do you want to go back there? Natsu knew Sting was angry but he knew his cool. "Please! Natsu begged but still Sting didn't leave that angry expression on his face. "Why don't you want to let the boy go? Natsu and Sting turned to the door, A man with very long, straight hair, reaching down below his back, which is gathering near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large dark band, slanted black eyes.

"Why is he here? Sting thought looking annoyed.

"Rufus." Natsu whispered. Rufus heard the small whispered and walked toward Natsu was sitting on the bed. "Do you know me, boy? He asked.

"It looks like everybody but Sting and Rogue has forgotten me." Natsu thought as he let out a small sight. Natsu quickly nodded his head since he didn't want to explain things but Natsu said his name.

"How do you know my name? Rufus asked.

"I was admiring how nice the red looks on you." Inside Natsu head he was throwing up saying something so stupid, Rufus would notice it's a lie. Rufus took a look at himself on the mirror and back to Natsu." Of course I would look this good." He laughed. Sting looked more annoyed and Natsu couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Boy, what is your name? Rufus asked. Natsu didn't know if he should say his name but he thought it was okay. Natsu looked at Sting who gave him a smile. "I'm Natsu." He smiled.

"Natsu, you will come to me soon." A smirk came to a man, Natsu couldn't figure who the figure was.  
"My Natsu."

Natsu was running toward the man but the closer he got the farer away he got. Natsu wanted to know who the man was that was calling for him.

"You will look for me."

The image started getting clearer to Natsu.

"You belong to me." He laughed. The man standing infront of him scared Natsu, the black aura around him.

"Natsu," Natsu turned around and saw his family and friends with a smile on their friends.

"Lucy, gray and everybody." He smiled. Suddenly the friends and family he knew was crushed by the man he feared, on the ground their bodies fell.

"NOOOOOOOO…..!

"Natsu! Natsu's eyes slowly opened and saw Rogue near the bed. Tears were falling down Natsu's face.

"Rogue." Natsu cried as he buried his face onto Rogue's chest. " What happened? Rogue asked but Natsu didn't answer but kept on crying.

"What happened? Sting said as he walked in the room.

"It looks like he had a nightmare."

Rogue put Natsu back on the bed then stared at Sting. "Mind telling me everything that's going on." Rogue said with a serious tone. Sting knew he couldn't hide the truth from Rogue anymore.

* * *

"This dark wizard is he really that powerful." Gray asked.

"You fool! Erza smacked Gray on the head. "If master says he is then he is."

"Is the wizard a man or woman? Lucy said and joined the conversion.

Gray couldn't help but feel as those there was something missing, was this how things was with the three. Gray got tired and walked out of Fairy Tail, he looked up at the night sky then the pink haired boy's image popped in his head.

"Who is that boy? He had such sad eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**DevilGirl - you're in such a hurry to read it lol...  
****darkhuntressxir - Sting and Rogue didnt forget Natsu will mention and later chapters.**

* * *

Natsu woke up in the middle of the night again. It was the same route every night now since he kept having these nightmares, but this time his nightmare was abit different he didn't hear any voice but he was all alone and the power that he had had changed abit the flames he tried to make appear did appear but it turned into black flames. Natsu got up from his bed and then he made the flame he had appeared but just like his dream the flames turned back.

* * *

"It wasn't just a dream."

"Natsu." Natsu quickly hid the flames away when he heard his name being called.

"Rogue, is something wrong? He asked.

Rogue was worried when he felt something was wrong so he rushed toward Natsu room and since Sting had gone out, it was his job to protect Natsu.

"That's what I wanted to ask you? He laughed.

Natsu had a confuse look on his face.

"It's still 2am so you should go back to bed." Rogue said walking toward Natsu and taking his hand. Suddenly Rogue kissed Natsu's hand that made Natsu blush from the sigh but he turned his head away. "What are you doing? Rogue looked up to Natsu with a smile then he carried him in his arms bride style.

"Hey! Natsu called out. Rogue ignored him and placed Natsu back on the bed.

"I know it's hard for you to sleep but you have since if you don't you got sick. "Rogue thought. Rogue took out a glass of water and a small pill and put it in his mouth then he stared at Natsu and kissed him making the pill go inside Natsu which Natsu swallowed. Natsu's eyes slowly closed and Rogue pulled away finally.

* * *

Sting had actually decided to go to the forest alone; he didn't want to endanger Natsu since he was no situation to right fight or deal with anything. The forest looked the same except some trees were broken in half.

"Was this from that time. "He thought remember the fight and trying to save Natsu from whoever that guy was and he seemed to know Natsu. Just the thought of remember what happened made him pissed.

* * *

Natsu didn't want to be inside the whole time so he sneaked out without telling Rogue well if he did tell he knew what kind of answer he would get.

_"If you want to go I will come with you."_

_"It's safer inside."_

_"Going alone isn't safe."_

Natsu thought of all the things Rogue might say.

"I know it was bad of me to go alone but…

The thought disappeared when Natsu entered the town with some many people.

"Why would safer inside? He thought. Natsu tried to walk around town seeing so many familiar faces but he knew they didn't know him so he walked pass them like any stranger would. Natsu then smelled something good. "Meat! Natsu started running toward the direction of the smell but then somebody grabbed him from behind and then next thing Natsu knew he was in an alleyway. Natsu looked up at the guy who had grabbed him. Natsu felt afraid looking up at the guy.

"My Natsu." He said hugging Natsu. Natsu couldn't move, he felt afraid but he knew he had to stop being afraid. "Why are you here? Natsu asked. The man gave a smirk to Natsu. "Why are like that, I am also him you know." Natsu knew this person was the same person he knew but he was different.

"You're not him." He said.

The man didn't say anything but gave a smile.

"You're mine Natsu so I have to have you but I'm not powerful yet so when I have enough power I will come for you." Natsu didn't know what to think.

"Why? He thought.

Why was this man so into having him?

* * *

Rogue and Sting were looking for Natsu after Sting came back and found Natsu's room empty and the two have been looking for him ever since then.

"Why did he leave without telling anybody? Sting was really annoyed, Natsu really hasn't changed, he will do things he wants.

Rogue was feeling down since he was supposed to look after him yet he didn't even notice when Natsu had disappeared.

* * *

As Natsu was walking down the street he was thinking about when he bump into that man. He knew he couldn't tell Rogue or Sting about this. As he walking he didn't notice he bump into some men.

"Watch where you're going! Natsu realize he wasn't paying attention looked up at the men who looked like giants to him compare to how small he was. "I'm sorry." Natsu apologized. The men didn't buy it and they started getting angry and started attacking him but Natsu just dodged the hits and punches, Natsu could easily finish this but he didn't want to use his magic after his flames turned black, while thinking about Natus didn't notice a punch coming toward Natsu but a hand blocked the punch. Natsu didn't know what to think when Sting suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What do you think you're doing to something that is mine? The men suddenly ran away since the man before them was no other then Sting the man who was in the Sabertooth. Sting turned to Natsu and Natsu realize the angry look on his face.

"I made him mad, eh." He thought.

Rogue appeared right after. Sting took Natsu's hand and dragged Natsu away and Rogue followed right behind.

"What were you thinking? Sting yelled.

"I know you could have taken care of those men but why did you leave without telling Rogue or anybody, it's good I came back early to check on you."

Sting's anger kept on coming and Natsu didn't know what to say.

"Don't be so harsh. "Rogue said.

Natsu didn't realize that Sting and Rogue had always been there for him and always cared for him ever since the accident with everybody forgetting him. He was stupid to think they were just there for a while and they would leave him as well but Sting and Rogue has always looked out for him.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said.

Sting stopped walking and smile appeared in his face. Rogue couldn't help but laugh inside.

* * *

That night Sting couldn't help think about Natsu and wondered why he didn't use his fire magic to get rid of those men. Sting went to Natsu's room and saw Natsu release his fire magic but it was black. "What happened to your fire flame? Natsu quickly disposed the flame and had an awful look when Sting found out.

"Natsu tell me! Sting said holding on each side of his shoulder.

"I don't know." He replied.

Sting took each of Natsu's hand and held onto them.

"I'm going to die." Natsu said."

Sting realize what Natsu meant by that since if ever if a dragon slayer's powers turn deep black it is said that they have evil in them and in result they die.

"It's not that black and I'm sure your bright red flame will be back."

"No you can't be sure! Natsu cried out. Sting grabbed Natsu and pulled him into a hug. "I won't let you die."

"Why?

"I've told you because…..He stopped midway and placed his lips onto Natsu's. Sting pulled away and saw Natsu blushing just like when he first kissed him.

"I love you so I will protect you." Natsu's couldn't help blush every time that Natsu looked up at Sting. Sting placed another kiss onto Natsu and then they fell onto the bed. "You're so cute." Sting said in between kisses. Natsu didn't know why but he should be mad but he wasn't and remains quiet. "If you don't say anything I believe I can do anything I want." Those words Natsu didn't get it at first but then he finally understands what they meant. Natsu bright red blush was still on his face while staring at Sting's face. Natsu was abit afraid to what was going to happen next but his fear disappeared when Sting gave him a reassuring smile and Natsu hugged Sting his hand held him from behind. Sting couldn't help but chuckle and lean in for another kiss. Sting stared down at Natsu's waistcoat and starts to unzip it. Natsu's bare skin was now exposing. "Stop looking. "Natsu blushed to look away but Sting pulled him back to face him. Stings ran a finger down Natsu's face which was had been bright red from all the blushing. Their hands wrapped together.

"We're really doing this." Natsu thought.

* * *

**I thinking if they should have sex now or wait later on and if you guys want soft or hard.**

**Soft wont show much happen, hard will...**

**choices are yours...let me know.**


End file.
